


RWBY Rewrite: Volume 4

by Froggtastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Pyrrha forever, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggtastic/pseuds/Froggtastic
Summary: This is season 4/5 being told mostly revolving around Pyrrha. There will be other additions that are added in future volumes explaining the other characters’ journey But we owe this first volume to Pyrrha as she was killed off too early in the actual show :(.
Kudos: 3





	1. Out of the frying pain and into the fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning...

RWBY Rewrite: Volume 4

After the fall of Beacon Ruby left her dad and sister. She had been in a coma for just under a month and remembered everything soon after she woke up. The last thing she remembered was getting to the top of the tower and seeing Jaune jump in front of Pyrrha and took the arrow for her from Cinder and the dragon was looming over the top of them and then everything turned white. Qrow explained everything and why everything turned white and Ruby was in shock. After roughly a day of waking up Ruby said goodbye to her sister but not her dad because she knew her dad would try and stop her. Ruby left in search of the others. She didn’t really know where she was going or what she could do but she knew she had to do something. 

Yang is at home recovering from her severed arm injury. 

Blake is on her way to her parents. 

Weiss is with her family because her dad thought it was unsafe for Weiss to stay anywhere remotely close to Beacon.

Nora and Ren never left Vale. They stayed at Beacon to repair what was damaged and fight off any remaining grim in the area. 

Pyrrha on the other hand is in therapy. Pyrrha was takin back to mistral to her parents and she has been treated there. She had shown symptoms of PTSD and has had nightmares of Jaune’s death every night since. She hardly sleeps and hardly eats. She suffers from severe depression because of her loss. The only person she ever truly loved was killed right in front of her. She felt empty inside. No energy. There seemed to be a bottomless pit in her chest that could just never be filled. It had been a month and when she had gotten word that Ruby was alright and awake and healthy again something started a reaction in her. At first she was happy to hear that but Jaune’s sacrifice was still festering in her mind. Then she had gotten word that Ruby had ran away and then Nora and Ren went missing too. When she heard this she knew exactly what was happening. She told her family that she was leaving to return to beacon and though everyone disagreed with her everyone knew no one could stop her and some were even scared of her. There was a different kind of fire, ambition, that burned within her and it was hatred. She hated Mercury and Emerald for setting everything up and making her kill penny but most of all she hated Cinder for what she took from her. For what she took from everyone. Ironwood heard Pyrrha’s wishes and sent a ship to take her back to beacon to find Ruby, Ren, and Nora.


	2. Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha links up with Ruby, Ren and Nora stumbles upon enemy plans.

Ruby eventually met Ren and Nora fighting a beowolf on the outskirts of Vale. They slaughtered the beowolf and vowed to stop anything cinder had in mind. They figured with the fall of Beacon that the next place they were going to hit was Haven because of the increased dust robberies in that area so they began their journey to Haven with Qrow following and watching from a distance.

Pyrrha attempted calling Ruby with her scroll but there was no response. She tried Nora and Ren and Nora picked up. Supposedly Ruby and Ren made an agreement to discard their scrolls so they couldn’t be tracked but Nora ignored that because she wanted something to play games on while they walked (typical Nora). Nora was just about to tell Pyrrha where they were when Pyrrha’s ship was struck with a nevermore. Luckily the ship crashed only about a mile away from Ruby, Ren, and Nora and so they moved to the crash site. Pyrrha stumbled out of the ship and grabbed her weapons. When she saw the nevermore she had flashbacks of the dragon around the tower and this made Pyrrha full of rage. She singlehandedly killed the nevermore and Ruby, Ren, and Nora came just in time to see Pyrrha cut the head off. 

The four of them set up camp just by the crash site and made a fire. They talked about the times they had back at beacon and everyone could tell Pyrrha was a little different to say the least. Pyrrha would normally be smiling and laughing but now she just had a stern expression. Cold even. At one point Nora brought up a story about Juane at beacon, “there was this one time when Jaune-” Pyrrha shot Nora a bitter look and said, “don’t say his name.” After an awkward silence Pyrrha got up and went for a walk to get her mind off of things. 

The next morning the four of them woke up and headed into a small village a few miles away from camp. They were all hungry and sat down to eat at a restaurant. While the other three were wolfing down their food Pyrrha stayed calm and vigilant because something felt wrong. She spotted 6 suspicious men in the corner of the restaurant. She also noticed that one of them had a high ranking white fang symbol on his arm. 

Pyrrha coughed to get Nora, Ruby and Ren’s attention. Ruby and Ren looked at Pyrrha in a curious way but Nora kept wolfing down pancakes. Pyrrha nodded her head in the direction of the white fang and Ruby and Ren nodded back to Pyrrha. Pyrrha coughed again but a little louder. Nora still wasn’t fazed. This time Pyrrha, Ruby and Ren coughed. “You guys should really chew better or you could choke.” Nora said as she pushed another pancake in her mouth. “No you idiot look!” Pyrrha said in an intense whisper. Nora looked at Pyrrha with a puzzled look at first but then turned around to see the white fang walking out the front door. “Oooooooh.... right.” Nora said. The four of them got up and carefully followed the white fang into the Forrest. 

They found them in a meeting with several other white fang members. Their blood boiled with revenge but Pyrrha especially. It took everything in her to not jump down there with the white fang and kill them all. They eventually saw Adam emerge from out of a cave and gave a speech to what must have been his lieutenants about what the plan was and what they were going to do. Adam said that Roman Torchwick was in hiding out in his yacht transporting dust to Cinder and Salem. (The four of them didn’t know who Salem was yet at the time). Pyrrha quickly realized that getting on Roman’s boat would be the fastest way to get to Cinder and began making a plan and the others agreed.


	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha sets off on her own journey to hunt down Cinder.

They followed a lieutenant after the meeting for about two hours until he was alone. “Now! Grab him now!” Pyrrha shouted. The lieutenant turned around with a shocked look but only to catch a rock to the face that Nora through. The four of them jumped down on him and drug him into a small cave. They used some vines to tie him to a rock and began interrogating him. Pyrrha proceeded to beat him until she drew blood. “Please stop! What do you want! What do you want!” The lieutenant cried. “You already know what we want! Where is the yacht and where is Cinder!” Pyrrha scolded. “I- I don’t know what you are talking about!” The lieutenant lied. Pyrrha pauses for a moment in thought of what she was going to do to him next. “Ruby, grab my javelin.” Pyrrha ordered. “Pyrrha, don’t you think-“ Ruby stammered. “Now!” Pyrrha yelled. “If you aren’t going to talk we have no use for you.” Pyrrha said as she pressed the tip of her spear to his chest. “Ok! Ok stop please I’ll talk!” The Lieutenant whimpered. “Talk faster.” Pyrrha said. She didn’t pull her spear away. “The yacht is just south of where we are now! It’s carrying ball the dust Torchwick stole from Vale to use to blow up Haven! I- I can take you to the ship!” The lieutenant screamed. “Where is Cinder!” Pyrrha shouted as she pressed her spear harder. “I don’t know! Nobody knows that! Please believe me I’m begging you!” The lieutenant cried. Pyrrha scowled at him and pulled her spear away. 

After they had heard everything there was to hear out of him they talked where the lieutenant couldn’t hear them. Ruby, Ren, and Nora agreed that they all hated Cinder very much but that the protection of Haven was more important. Pyrrha also agreed but didn’t care. She needed to find Cinder because she hated her so much. Pyrrha pulled Ruby aside afterwards and Ruby was sad to hear that Pyrrha was going to the boat to find Cinder and her goons and convinced Ruby that she would probably run into them again at Haven. (To be clear, this is the night before Ruby Ren Nora and Qrow have their first encounter with Tyrrian.) “Pyrrha you don’t have to do this.” Ruby said. “No. You don’t understand. This is something that I have to do. I owe it to Jaune.” Pyrrha was acting reckless but that’s who she was now. Pyrrha was fully aware how dangerous this was but she simply just didn’t care. Ruby tried her best to talk Pyrrha out of it but Pyrrha made up her mind. Pyrrha took the lieutenant and had him lead her right to the ship. 

Ruby, Nora, and Ren set off towards Haven and Pyrrha took the lieutenant under the cover of night. The lieutenant guided her to the small boat he would use to transport the dust to Roman’s yacht. It took all night and all of the next day to get to the coast where the small boat that they would take to get to the boat. Pyrrha loaded up some dust that she could use for a surprise attack or to infiltrate the yacht undetected. The lieutenant and Pyrrha climbed in the small boat and took off. Because the propeller on the back of the boat was metal she used her polarity to propel them thro the water without running the engine which was much quieter and more effective. However, it still took all day to get to the yacht. 

It took her a full 24 hours to get to the small boat on the coast. It has now taken an addition 20 hours to get to the yacht with the small boat moving as fast as she could propel the boat so they have covered some serious ground in a relatively short amount of time. Pyrrha thought about Jaune and had flashbacks of him of the times they spent at the fair during the festival and how he comforted her when she had to make a choice about whether to take the fall maiden role or not. A tear rolled down Pyrrha’s cheek and the lieutenant asked, “what’s wrong?” Pyrrha responded with, “The people you are allies with took the only love I ever had.” The lieutenant had an embarrassed look on his face and choked out the words “I’m sorry.” Pyrrha just gave him a ruthless scowl. 

They could see the yacht in the distance. Pyrrha slumped up against the boxes of dust so that the soldiers on the ship couldn’t see her except for the lieutenant. When she was entering the ship from a hatch on the back she saw something odd in the water. It appeared to be something swimming in the water and the water was rolling above it. Pyrrha didn’t have time to focus on it as soldiers were now inspecting the small boat they were in.


	4. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha raids the Yacht but sees something a bit mysterious...

Pyrrha was ready to pounce as they drew closer. When the soldiers were standing nearly right next to the lieutenant the lieutenant cried for help. The second he let out a cry she launched her javelin into his throat. It was on. The soldiers knew she was in there. As she leaped out of the boat and onto the deck she muttered, “no survivors.” She threw her javelin and used her polarity to guide it through each and every one of their chests. The loading bay she was in inside of the yacht was covered with blood. She quickly used her polarity to crush the cameras in the loading bay and advanced towards the control room so no one could radio for help. She slaughtered a handful of soldiers on the way there with ease. 

It felt good. It felt good to feel like she was doing something. Like she wasn’t so helpless anymore. She burst into the control room and fought off the guards. She slit ones throat, broke the others spinal cord, and then smashed the head of the slit throat guard into the wall. She made her way to the coms when Roman slid behind her and held her at gun point. Roman laughed and said “aww what a shame you got caught! You were so close! Guess I’ll just explode your stupid hea-“ those were his last words before half his head was blown away with a shotgun.


	5. Hello again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha finds a long lost friend and raises a little hell.

Pyrrha whipped around and found to her surprise an old friend she hadn’t seen in a very long time, “Frogg! How are you-“ Frogg was equally as shocked but he managed to get out, “listen I’m just a shocked to see you here but right now we got a whole ship of armed soldiers coming here as we speak. I’ll explain everything when we survive.” Pyrrha nodded and acknowledged “right.” Before Pyrrha could turn around to watch Frogg’s six, Frogg reaches out and grabbed Pyrrha’s shoulder and said, “hey... it’s good to see you again.” Pyrrha let out a thankful and first smile she’d had in months, “likewise.” “Get down!” Pyrrha yelled as three soldiers burst in through the back door. 

Frogg’s reaction time was incredible as he ducked and used his left shield to cover while he turned and aimed, and fired with his shotgun. Pyrrha simutamiously knelt down, changed fo her rifle, rested it on Frogg’s shoulder and fired. The three soldiers were torn to shreds between their fire. “Right window!” Frogg exclaimed as two soldiers repelled in and jumped through the window. Frogg blew out both of their knees as Pyrrha threw her shield and severed their heads from their necks. “Grenade!” Pyrrha called called out. She used her polarity to throw the grenade back out the door. “We gotta move out of this room!” Frogg ordered. Pyrrha and Frog ran and jumped out of the window onto the lower deck and landed on a small squad of soldiers passing under them. 

“Pyrrha covering fire!” Frogg called out. Pyrrha pulled out her rifle and fired off as many rounds as she could in the general direction of where the soldiers were moving in as Frogg advanced to the left side of the of the deck and dove behind cover. “Left side left side!” Pyrrha repeated. Frogg loaded an explosive charge into his shotgun and blew up a 6 man squad moving in on them. “3 o’clock!” Pyrrha reaches over and pulled one of the soldiers moving from the right side over and broke his arm and stabbed and twisted her spear into his back severing his spinal cord and shredding his heart. Frogg leaned over to his right and shot through two soldiers in the neck/head. ”I got a mech suit moving straight for me!” Pyrrha used her polarity to crush the mech. “I count 9 men moving on the right!” Pyrrha called out. “Got it!” Frogg responded. Frogg used his water control semblance to wash them off the boat. “Things are gonna get rough!” Frogg called to Pyrrha. Pyrrha nodded. She new exactly what was going to happen. 

Frogg’s semblance is water control. He can manipulate and telepathically move water anywhere and anyhow he wants, even the water inside of people’s blood. Additionally, he has another part to his semblance which is storms. This is weird though because he can’t bring on a storm on command. Storms as well as the size and intensity come depending on his negative emotions. The stronger the emotion then the stronger the storm. The most common way however for a storm to come is when he’s angry however it can rain if he’s sad too. Pyrrha braced herself as Frogg threw huge waves onto tho boat thrashing it left and right. “Careful not to blow us all up! This ship is full of dust!” “Don’t worry I got this! Bend that metal in and make it difficult for the soldiers to get over here! I’ll thrash em out!” “Already on it!” Pyrrha shouted back. Thunder boomed over head and the clouds turned grayish black and circled around them. Pyrrha looked at Frogg as he was wreaking havoc and remembered how well they worked together. His eyes glowed electric blue whenever he used his semblance. There was something about it that was almost mesmerizing... at least Pyrrha thought so anyway. 

After what seemed like forever of Frogg thrashing the ship, Frogg loosened up and his knees buckled. The sea calmed and the clouds lightened and parted enough for the sun to shine through. It was dusk and the sun was just rising. Frogg was leaned himself up agains the wall to his back. Pyrrha rushed over to his aid. Frogg opened his eyes and said, “it’s good to see you again Pyrrha.” Then he dozed off into a deep sleep. His ora was drained. Thrashing the whole ship for an extended period of time exhausted him. Pyrrha had the biggest smile she’d had since Juane danced in a dress and whispered “you too.”


	6. Catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Frogg catch up on what they have missed.

When Frogg woke up he was in the cabin in the ship. He woke up on the king size bed and got up to find Pyrrha. He wandered about for awhile calling for her. He eventually found her scroll on the counter and noticed it was open. He knew he shouldn’t but he was curious and went through her camera roll to see what beacon was like for her. He found lots of videos of team JNPR and Juane and and her in there. Frogg smiled as he looked through. All of the pictures and videos. He found one though that he knew was special. It was a video of her at the dance. It was a video of Juane dancing in a dress and he could hear Pyrrha giggling uncontrollably behind the camera. Towards the end of the video Pyrrha said, “thank you for making this the night of my dreams.” Frogg’s complexion seemed to suddenly fade. He had secretly always liked her since they were on the youth international team. The Youth International Team was a team where the best female fighter and best male fighter from each kingdom come together and they only take orders from the the 4 headmasters. Needless to say Frogg and Pyrrha were both on the team and both were the representatives from mistral. They were often paired up because they both came from mistral whenever their team had to split up or had competition with each other. Right as the video ended Frogg heard foot steps reaching closer to the door. He grabbed his sword and deployed his shield on his left fore arm in case of a soldier walking in. 

It was only Pyrrha. “Hello again!” She said. Frogg relaxed and put out down his weapon and retracted his left shield. “Sorry, I thought I might do one last sweep of the ship before we settle down and figure out what to do next. Good to see your back up! You’ve been out for about half an hour.” “Oh your just fine. Thank you.” Frogg laughed. “I’m hungry. I worked up an appetite too throwing around a ship.” “One second let me check the pantry.” Pyrrha hurried into another room and came back a literally a second later, “the only thing they have left in here is Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes.” Pyrrha said with a frown on her face. “Those are kinda ass but bring em here I’ll eat anything at this point.” Pyrrha opened the fridge to grab some milk on her way back over to Frogg but to her surprise there was milk. “Ummm Frogg.” “There’s no milk is there...” “nope.” “Ok then just put some water in that bowl. What yacht doesn’t have milk.” Pyrrha gave Frogg his watery cereal and Frogg took one bite before he started laughing uncontrollably. “What is it?” Said Pyrrha. “I just can’t believe that I’m on a bad guy yacht, in the middle of nowhere, eating the enemies cereal which has my best friends face on it, and not only is the cereal bad but I’m also eating it with water!” “Well when you put it like that...” Pyrrha said before she too started laughing. They eventually stopped laughing and it was quite for a bit. “I guess you never told me, what are you doing here?” Frogg asked Pyrrha. Pyrrha lost her happy expression rapidly. 

“It’s... a long story.” Frogg looked around and said “well we’re on a yacht in the middle of nowhere, alone, so I think we have nothing but time right now.” “ Pyrrha sighed and responded. Pyrrha then told him all about her team at Beacon and the festival and everything she knew about Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury and the fall maiden and how Juane saved her and how she’s wanted to hunt and kill Cinder ever since. She then talked about how she linked back up with Ruby, Ren, and Nora and found a white fang lieutenant and had him take her to the boat to Roman. She told Frogg about how she knew Roman and how he worked for Cinder and how the white fang worked for Cinder and Roman as well. When Pyrrha was done talking she was a mess of tears. “Wow. Pyrrha.... I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry for the pain you’ve been through. I should have been there for you.” “It wasn’t your fault.” Pyrrha responded. There was a silence and then Pyrrha dried her emerald green eyes, put a serious look on her face and asked, “you have some explaining to do as well. I thought you were dead a few hours ago. I saw you and your whole family died in a fire. I even attended your funeral...” 

“Well I suppose I’ll start from where we left off.” Frogg said. The last time Frogg had seen Pyrrha was a little over a year ago on the youth international team. The team splits up as it’s time for the members to move on to higher education. Pyrrha wanted to go to beacon because she had heard good things about beacon and she also knew there she might be a little less popular because she was hoping not as many people would recognize her (like Juane but we know that she was wrong because she still claimed to be lonely and that Juane was the only person that treated her the way she wanted to be treated. Not like a Goddess but as a normal person). 

Frogg wanted to go with Pyrrha but he had gotten a huge offer to stay at Haven that was such a good deal that he couldn’t deny it. Pyrrha had gotten the same deal but she cared more about her social life and getting the right experience that she wanted. He talked about how he found out that professor lionheart was working with some shady people who he didn’t know at the time. He later came to find out that they were Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. One day while he was home with his family 2 weeks before he left to go to the festival at Beacon (this would be during volume 1) Cinder showed up at his door. She basically said this, that she knew Frogg knew about Lionheart and how he planned on talking to ospin about it, and that he had two options. Either he joined Cinder and everything happening behind the curtains, or die. Frogg said he would choose death long before he ever worked for someone like her. Cinder smirked and said “alright then.” 

Frogg lunged out to strike her with his Kopis but before he could get to her Emerald leaped from the shadows and blocked his attack and Mercury jumped from above, kicking his left shoulder so bad that it dislocated it. Cinder then stabbed him with one of her glass swords through the abdomen and through him back in his house and set his families house on fire. The panic from his family also brought grim crawling in. His family didn’t survive the fire. Frogg was loosing a lot of blood and his shoulder prevented him from fighting off the grim. Fortunately, Frogg was tough and a quick thinker. He had passed out but when he woke up shortly later he grabbed a bucket that was catching water from a leak in the ceiling. He focused on bleeding primarily into the bucket so when his Ora recharged he could use his semblance to to move the blood back into his body. He would be able to cleanse the blood of any infection as well by separating it from any filth using his semblance. He grabbed his kopis/shotgun and fought off the grim with it in his shotgun form. He escaped out the back door. He attempted to call for his family but as soon as he stumbled out of the back door the fire hit a dust storage in their house and blew the house up. Reports later found parts of the bodies trapped in an upstairs room. He managed to jump down an escape tunnel that he and Pyrrha made when they were little. He decided to go into hiding because he knew if he was found then word would get to Lionheart and they would come back after him. He managed to hide in the forest outside of Mistral and used his semblance to heal himself by using the the water in his blood to stay in his body. 

He set up a camp next a to a creek where he could keep getting water from as well. He also used a technique he had been working on for healing him self but never to this kind of extent. He had used the water in his body to surround his dislocated shoulder that he set back in place and it formed a sort of natural cast for his shoulder inside of him. The increased hydration also sped up the healing process. Frogg truly did impress himself. 

One of Frogg’s main problems in surviving was finding food. He was still weak and couldn’t run without tearing his wound more and sneaking back into Mistral to get food was near impossible because everyone would recognize him. However, destiny must have been on his side because Frogg made an ally while he was in the forest trying to survive. One day there was a Grimm attack on his camp and Frogg thought that this would be the end of him. But an arrow pierced a Grimm that leaped a Frogg and blew it into pieces. Frogg looked around and saw bushes rustling and arrows flying out of seemingly no where picking off the Grimm around him. A boy about Frogg’s age (17) emerged from the darkness after the Grimm were dead. “Well if it ain’t Frogg Fischer.” The boy said as he took off his hood. The boy was a Faunus. He had black wolf ears. “Who are you!” Frogg asked as he reached for his shotgun. “Wow there! That’s no way to treat someone who just saved your life. I’m just a hunter providing for mother and brothers. But my name is, Orion Dark.” Orion said as he sat down beside Frogg and offered him some water. Frogg was trying to process what was going on. “Ummm... thank you, Orion.” Frogg said as he took the canteen that Orion offered. “So what brings a human, especially as famous as yourself, out here in the woods with a wound like that? I heard you are supposed to be dead?” Orion said as he took an apple out of his satchel and cut pieces off for him and Frogg to share. “I... I was attacked. My whole family was. By someone who I grew up with. My family is.... gone.” Frogg said as his head hung down. Orion sat in silence for a minute and thought. “Listen man. You are safe with me. I’m sorry for your family and I wish they were still here. I understand what it’s like to lose family. I lost my father. I guess my father isn’t exactly dead, but he abandoned us. May I help you?” Orion said as he looked Frogg in the eye. “What do you mean?” Frogg asked. “Well the least I can do is get you food and medication for that wound of yours. It’s not safe out here either. I could provide you shelter neck back at my house where my family can look out for you.” Orion said with a kind voice. “Why are you being so generous to me?” Frogg said with tears of happiness in his eyes. “Because, the day you and that girl Pyrrha saved Argus from the Leviathan, you saved my family. My family lives outside of Argus in the woods but that tidal wave the leviathan caused would have wiped out and killed my family. I’m the only one in my family that can swim and barely at that. You saved us from a whole lot of swimming and drowning by reversing that wave.” Orion said with a smile. “I... I don’t even know what to say... thank you!” Frogg said with tears of joy in his eyes. “I would be so happy to meet your family!” Frogg said as he reached his hand out to shake Orion’s hand. “What is that? We don’t do hand shakes in my family. We do hugs. Since you saved my family we are forever in debt to you.” Orion said as he hugged Frogg. From then on, Orion saved Frogg’s life. Frogg met Orion’s family and they fed Frogg well and Frogg had a place to sleep and feel safe. Frogg also taught Orion and his brothers tricks with his water semblance to entertain everyone. 

. This is why he didn’t attend the fights at the festival. He also had plenty of time to think alone. Cinder took away his family. She almost killed him. He felt helpless. Like he had failed. He felt he failed his family. Arguably the best fighter in Mistral couldn’t protect his own family. He spent about a month and a half healing and with his increased healing rate he was back to normal fast. Everyone thought he was dead with the rest of his family that is except for Orion and his family. The fire was so hot that it melted most of the bones of his family so they figured that’s what happened to him too. Weeks before the dance. Even Pyrrha thought he was dead. Everyone in mistral thought he was long gone. That’s partly why Pyrrha was so shocked to see him alive on the yacht. (This all happened primarily between first and second semester which is why Pyrrha’s devastation wasn’t captured between volume 1 and 2 but she was most definitely devastated) 

One of Frogg and Pyrrha’s favorite pictures was them all together with their youth international team and Pyrrha would look at it everyday when she woke up and before she fell asleep remembering who she was back at home wondering if she made a mistake. Now How did Frogg make it on the yacht? Last night, the night of the fight on the yacht, he was sitting on the docks of mistral where no one could see him, praying for another chance. Praying for a chance to get back at Cinder. It appears as if his prayer could have come true because he saw two white fang lieutenants loading dust into a boat and driving off somewhere. He recognized their outfits from the day Cinder burned his house down because he remembered seeing two white fang members at his gate when Cinder gave him the offer. Frogg was curious and followed them. Frogg didn’t need a boat obviously because he could swim much faster under water and that’s when Pyrrha saw the rolling water by the ship. 

Frogg had a Grimm and sorrowful look on his face that he was hiding behind his hands. When he pulled his hands away and saw Pyrrha crying. He could see the pain in her. “How can we have lost so much?” Pyrrha croaked. “You lost your whole family! Nobody even knows your alive! I wept in secret so many nights thinking about how you were dead. The invincible Frogg dead. Then on top of that I lost Juane. I saw Cinder take his life right in front of my eyes. It should have been me! Why did he have to take the arrow for me!” “Pyrrha don’t say that!” Frogg reached over the counter and hugged Pyrrha. “Don’t you ever say that. I love you Pyrrha. I’m here for you. Your friends are here for you. We are your family. I didn’t lose my whole family because I still have you.” Pyrrha looked up to see Frogg’s blue eyes streaming tears down his face. There was a long silence while they were in each others arms. “I don’t understand.” Murmured Pyrrha. 

“Pyrrha I’m going to ask you something that you asked me the day we met. Do you believe in destiny?” It was as if something suddenly calmed Pyrrha. “Because I do. I believe that it wasn’t coincidence that we found each other here fighting on this boat in the middle of no where. I believe everything happens for a reason and we have to remember that. It’s times like these where we can’t focus on what we lost, but rather what we still have. You have Nora, Ren, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and I have you. That’s all that matters right now.” “Haden, I missed you. I missed you so much. Please don’t die on me again.” (Haden was Frogg’s real name) “I missed you every day too. I won’t die on you as long as you don’t leave me again. Sound fair?” Pyrrha looked at him once again, “deal.” She said with a smile. In this moment, Pyrrha began feeling the first real kind of love and happiness she had had in a long time. It was as if everything didn’t seem so dark anymore. As if her life wasn’t filled with hatred all the time. It seemed as if Pyrrha Nikos had finally waking back up.


	7. From the deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Frogg search the Yacht and contact Nora.

“I have another question though.” Frogg said with concern. “What is it?” Pyrrha said still wrapped around him looking into his eyes. “Where is this ship going? It hasn’t stopped moving since we’ve been on it.” “Oh right!” Pyrrha pulled away from Frogg in an awkward way. “We should figure that out and what to do next.” “I agree.” Chirped frog. 

They headed towards the control room to start looking there. “This GPS says the ship is headed towards an unknown location approximately 3 hours away from where we are now.” Pyrrha said. “One sec let me check Roman’s room to see if I can find his personal emails and look for any messages to see what all this dust is for.” Frogg hurried down and back. “Found it! And would ya look at that it doesn’t even have a password.” Pyrrha and Frogg sat down to look at it. “These emails are disgusting. It’s like all he ever does is flirt with random girls on the internet.” Frogg began to gag reading some of the emails. “He was certainly up to no good. Good thing he isn’t around to bother them anymore.” Pyrrha added. “Oh what’s this. Stupid boss stuff?” Pyrrha was puzzled. She clicked on the folder and wasn’t surprised to see that it was in fact all the details on the dust transport and what it is to be used for. 

According to the emails found in Roman’s folder, the dust was being transported to Haven. Pyrrha remembered how the Lieutenant talked about a plan to destroy Haven. The exact place of where it was being transported appeared to be in a harbor below Haven. It said there was also a base of operation hidden in the harbor too. Adam and his white fang would be there to unload the dust and explosives and weapons. This would be where Adam gets all his firepower to blow Haven to high heaven. The boat had never stopped and was still moving towards the harbor. According to the navigation system the yacht would be there in about 12 hours. “This is gonna be fun.” Said Frogg. “We’re gonna hit them right where it hurts.” Pyrrha said with a smirk. 

Pyrrha called Nora because she figured Nora still didn’t get rid of her scroll. Ruby Nora and the others were currently talking to Lionheart at this time when Nora got the call. Nora stepped outside of the room while Qrow and Lionheart were arguing. “Hello this is Nora what’s your favorite color.” “Nora, this is Pyrrha I’ve taken the ship and it’s filled to the brim with dust. It’s currently 18 hours away from a harbor below Haven. Where are you?” “Oh my gosh! Pyrrha!!! Your alive! Thank goodness are you ok?!” “Yes I’m fine and I have an old friend with me that can help. Answer the question. Where are you?” “This is so exciting! I can’t wait to see you and this mysterious friend of yours!” “Nora!!” Pyrrha was getting frustrated with Nora. “Oh yes sorry we Just made it into mistral and we are staying in a small house. It’s kinda nice really. Right now we are all talking to professor Lionheart about what to do next. Pyrrha and Frogg looked at each other with a concerned look on their face. “Nora listen to me. You can not trust Lionheart. He’s working with Cinder. He’s up to no good you have to trust us.” “What do you mean? He’s the headmaster how could he-“. (Frogg got up and looked out the window at the sea and notices something) “Nora just trust us! Listen for once! Act calm and subtle and try to get the rest of yourselves out of their. Do not mention us to him.” “I’m sorry Pyrrha, I was just-“ “And I’m just telling you to focus on the task at hand. The sooner we get this figured out, the sooner we get a shot at Cinder and avenge.... (Pyrrha takes a deep breath and calms down) avenge the people we lost.” 

“Pyrrha you should see this!” Frogg shouted from the other room. “We miss you Pyrrha. Please come back.” Nora whimpered through the phone. “Yea I-“ Pyrrha was cut off and her scroll hung up with a loud crashing noise. That’s all Nora heard anyway. 

“Pyrrha! Are you there! Pyrrha!” Nora was frantic. Ruby came in to check on Nora. “Everything ok Nora?” “Nora just looked at Ruby with worried look like she was about to lose one of her closest friends and just said, “it’s Pyrrha.” While a tear ran down her cheek. Ruby’s jaw dropped and eyes widened to the size of baseballs as she covered her mouth with her hands.


	8. What if I told you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Frogg engage the grim serpent from the deep. Pyrrha also talks about their childhood.

“Pyrrha! Are you ok!” Frogg got back up after he was knocked off his feet. “Pyrrha!” Thoughts began to race through his head about losing Pyrrha again and it was scaring him. “I’m here.” Pyrrha was picking herself back up when Frogg gave her a hand. “There’s a big ass Grimm in the water I saw while you were on the phone. I hope you’re ready for a fight.” “I suppose we have to be. Let’s get our weapons.” Pyrrha said as she ran out of the room. Frogg followed her. “It must have sensed your frustration and that’s what brought it here.” Frogg said as they got into the room their weapons were in. “Yeahhh. It’s been difficult lately...” Pyrrha said as she suited up. “You didn’t exactly seem thrilled to hear their voices again.” Frogg said as he put on his shields. “They just remind me too much of Jaune, and it hurts sometimes (Pyrrha closed her eyes to hold back the tears).... can we focus on this Grimm that’s trying to kill us now?” Pyrrha asked while she used her polarity to bring here weapons to her. “Couldn’t agree more.” While Frogg loaded a mag into his 12 gauge. 

They kicked through the door outside. “There he is!” Frogg called out. “Heading towards the bow of the boat!” Frogg and Pyrrha set up on the side of the boat and opened fire. “His armor is too strong!” Pyrrha shouted. The grim shot out of the water and they could see what it was now. It was serpent like, but huge, and heavily armored. “Aim for the belly! It has less armor!” The giant grim serpent swung its titan like tail around. “Get down!” Pyrrha pushes Frogg over and took the blow. Pyrrha was almost thrown off the side of the ship. When she bounced off the wall of the boat it broke her aura. 

“Pyrrha!” Frogg was furious now. His eyes lit up. The clouds swirled, thunder bellowed, lighting cracked the sky yet somehow the storm in his eyes was even more frightening. The serpent lunged at him. He turned his weapon into its kopis form and struck the serpent right on the knows. Wherever Frogg hit, lighting would strike there as well. The serpent was dazed and a chunk of its armor on its forehead was blown off. Frogg let out a battle cry as he ran and jumped of the ledge of the ship. He used the water to carry him towards its gut and he used his sword to carve down through its belly. “How does it feel!” Frogg cried out. The serpent let out a horrifying screech and it dove back under water. Frogg jumped back onto the boat. “Pyrrha! Are you ok?! Answer me?!” Pyrrha began to open her eyes and look around. “Did you get him?” Pyrrha asked. Frogg was relieved to see that she was conscious and seemed to be ok. “No I didn’t kill him but he’s hurt bad. He’ll be back.” Pyrrha nodded her head and tried to get up but only stumbled. “I got you.” Frogg said. Frogg took her arm and put it around his shoulder and helped her back inside and set her down on a sofa. Soon after he set Pyrrha down she fell asleep again. Frogg was worried sick for her and wouldn’t leave her side.

Sometime after, Pyrrha began to wake back up. “Are you ok? How are you feeling?” “I feel fine.” Pyrrha said. “That was reckless of you. You shouldn’t have jumped in front of me like that.” “You would have done the same for me.” Pyrrha replied. “True, I would in a heart beat but I can’t lose you again.” “And I can’t let you die again, nor can I bare to lose another friend...” Pyrrha piped in. Frogg hugged Pyrrha for a minute. “Thank you, Pyrrha. I’ll get you some ice.” Frogg went into another room for about 5 minutes and came back. “Here, put this on your head. It’ll stop the swelling.” There was a drop of blood trickling down Pyrrha’s head. “Thank you, Haden.” Pyrrha said as she put the ice to her head. (Haden is Frogg’s real name) 

“I’m okay though. Really I’m fine.” Frogg tested her and was surprised to find that she showed no symptoms of a concussion. “Your aura saved your life. Your lucky you don’t even have a concussion, let alone the ability to walk.” Frogg said. Pyrrha smirked. “Remember when we first met. When you invited me to train with you?” Pyrrha asked. “Of course I do. I think about that day a lot actually. It was raining so I gave you my jacket as we walked to the huntsman.” Frogg said. “That’s right. But do you know why that day meant so much to me?” Pyrrha asked. “Well, I suppose that’s the day that marked the beginning of our friendship. Is that it?” Frogg asked. “Well yes that’s definitely part of it but why it meant so much was because no one ever asked me to play with them let alone train with them. Everyone just assumed that I was better and had better things to do. I was a normal person just like everyone else. But it was because of my talent and popularity that ironically secluded me from everyone else. But you were the first to person to come to me asking for help like I was just any other person. That’s what made that day so special to me. And since then I’ve seen, and now I see more clearly, that you were always there by my side. You haven’t changed a bit.” Pyrrha said with watery eyes.” 

Frogg smiled. “I don’t plan on changing anytime soon. I’ll always be here.” Frogg said. There was a small silence. “I miss those days.” Frogg said. “I agree.” Pyrrha responded. “You know everyone was so mad when you left for beacon.” “I know... I just felt isolated because of how much they glorified me at mistral. Everyone just assumed I was better than them or was out of their league I guess. I just wanted a normal life.” “I was sad when you left... but I understand why you did.” Pyrrha’s head sank. “I’m sorry Haden.” “If you could go back and make the decision to go to Beacon again, would you?” Pyrrha was silent. 

“I’m.... I’m not sure.” She responded. “I still felt isolated there. Jaune was the only one who didn’t even recognize my name there. I guess I would if it meant I got to see him again.” Frogg’s heart hurt when Pyrrha said that. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just be enough for her. He didn’t understand what Jaune had to offer that he didn’t. She was still stuck in the past and he was in the present right with her and it was like she didn’t even notice. Why couldn’t she just see that he could give her love again. Frogg didn’t want to ask anything about Jaune and Pyrrha still because he didn’t want to seem insensitive. After a long silence Pyrrha asked, “what about you? Why didn’t you come to beacon with me? You were glorified and worshiped just as much as me but you still chose Haven. Did you want the fame more than me?” 

Frogg remained silent in thought for a moment and then responded. “I hated all the fame just as much as you. Nobody bothered or tried to talk to me unless it was about picking teams for an event or a hunt. But with you... it was like none of that really mattered. I didn’t care about the attention of others when I was with you. You were and are my best friend and you are all that matters to me. All you wanted was a normal life and all I wanted was a life with you... but I guess neither of us got what we wanted. When you chose to go to Beacon I was devastated and tried desperately to go with you. But my family wasn’t ever exactly “comfortable,” with money ever since our black smith shack went up in flames. My dad spent most of his life savings to buy me the gear I have to hunt grim. We just couldn’t afford to go all the way to Beacon. So when Haven gave me that huge offer I had no choice but to accept it. I was miserable at Haven without you because I felt so lonely. What I was really heartbroken about though was how it seemed like you didn’t feel the same way as I felt for you. When you went away I thought you would rather have that life than a life with me in it.” 

When Frogg looked up he saw shock and guilt written all over Pyrrha’s face. “...I don’t even know what to say...” Pyrrha said. Frogg had never said anything like that to her before in the 11 years they had known each other. Frogg remained solemn. “I was so inconsiderate. I realize now how I abandoned you...” “No, it’s understandable what you did. You were just looking out for yourself.” Pyrrha felt so guilty inside. She felt like the worst friend ever. “Haden I-“ Pyrrha was cut off with a loud crashing noise. “He’s back.” Frogg said.


	9. Coming in hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Frogg fight together and land below Haven. In this timeline, Blake is able to round up a revolt days sooner than in the actual show. However because Blake managed to leave early with her people to defend Haven, Ilia still works with the white fang.

The two raced outside to fight the serpent once more. They also noticed they weren’t far off from the shore of mistral. They could just barely see the cave that the white fang were using for cover. “There is a wound on his head where I struck him with lightening! Hit him there!” Pyrrha nodded to Frogg and ran and jumped off the edge of the boat. She pulled her shield out and threw it under her feet as Frogg projected water up to the serpent. Pyrrha surfed up to the head of the serpent and stabbed her javelin into its head to hold on. “Pyrrha catch!” Frogg said as he tosses her a grenade. Pyrrha caught it with one hand while hanging in for her life as she dangled right above it’s mouth. With all Pyrrha’s might she punched the grenade as far as she possibly could into the wound and then leaped off with her weapon and shield. 

Frogg caught her with the water and lowered her back to the deck. The serpent shook its head and screeched one last time before its head burst like a water balloon. The two were relieved to see that they didn’t have to worry about that thing anymore. They turned and looked to see where they were docking. They were about 1,000 yards away from shore and moving at full speed. They could barely make out what appeared to be Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Qrow, Ren, Nora, Sun, and a boy fighting just above the cave. They could see the white fang shooting at them from the docks and the entrance of the cave. “They’re in trouble!” Pyrrha cried. 

“I got another idea but your not gonna like it.” Frogg said. Pyrrha looked at him with a frantic but curious look. “This ship is loaded the brim with dust. It wouldn’t be hard to turn it into a bomb moving 80 mph. “You’re joking.” Pyrrha said. “Not at all.” Frogg said as he shot a hole through the deck so they could see the storage of dust in the bow of the ship. “They are all up on the high ground. They should be fine as long as they don’t jump off.” “I hope so... “Pyrrha sounded worried. “Hold on!” Frogg said as he mustered the strength to bring on a title wave. They began to pick up speed swiftly. The back of the ship lifted up so they were angled downward. Frogg fired an explosive charge on the dust and the two ran up to the back of the ship to use it as something to launch off of. “Jump!” Pyrrha yelled as the two grabbed On to each other and fired downward to propel them off the ship and onto the top of the cave. It was a magnificent explosion of water that completely destroyed the docks and the entrance of the cave. “The ground is collapsing!” Pyrrha screamed. Ruby used her speed semblance and grabbed Pyrrha and threw her to safety. Frogg fell into the the violent thrashing water below. “No!” Pyrrha said as she watched her lifetime best friend fall backwards into the depths. 

“Pyrrha who was that?!” Ruby asked frantically. “Pyrrha couldn’t believe what just happened. All of a sudden Frogg came launching back up using his semblance and landed perfectly right next to Pyrrha and Ruby. “I promised you I wouldn’t die.” Frogg smirked. Pyrrha lunged our and hugged him. Ruby was awestruck and thoroughly confused. The others came running over the top to see what happened as well as all of Blake’s people that came to fight the white fang.


	10. The gang’s all here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is officially linked back up and is in hiding in Haven.

An atlesian cargo ship came and picked everyone up. It was the same pilot that delivered Weiss to the others (except in this timeline he did not crash after the grim attack. The ship was just heavily damaged and he repaired it when he landed in mistral. He stayed because Weiss offered him more lien). 

Sun stopped Blake before she got in the cargo ship. “I’m going to stay here and coordinate the rest of us. We will stay here for awhile and make sure Haven is fully secure and occupied.” Sun said. Blake thought for a moment and then nodded. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Blake said as she kissed sun. 

Everyone got onto the ship (except sun).“Take us back to the cabin.” Qrow told the pilot. “You got it.” The pilot replied. “We are going to a place I like to stay during my hunts in Mistral. We got your message about professor Lionheart. He doesn’t know about this place.” Qrow said. “Good.” Frogg nodded. Frogg noticed that everyone was looking at him either in shock or with a huge grin on their faces. 

Frogg was puzzled at first but then said, “Oh I’m sorry my apologies I haven’t introduced myself. I’m-“ Frogg was cut off by Weiss. “Your Frogg the storm keeper!” Squealed Weiss. “We are like your biggest fans ever!” Shouted Yang. “I knew he looked familiar!” Ruby exclaimed. “You and Pyrrha were the best team ever! Frogg, the storm keeper, and Pyrrha, the untouchable girl. You two hold the record for most consecutive matches won without losses, 26 matches if I remember right, also the first team to go undefeated even through the finals!” Weiss was nerding out. Frogg and Pyrrha chuckled. “Yea, we did kick some butt when we went to school together.” Frogg said. “Don’t forget about your other record. Fastest match won. 11 seconds! I may or may not have a shirt with both of you guys on it.” Yang was ecstatic. “I remember when I first saw you guys on TV! I never knew such young kids, at the time anyway, could be so good!.... we too were sad when we hear of your “supposed” death.” Ruby said. Everyone went silent for a moment in thought as everyone remembered the day they heard of Frogg and his family’s death. 

“Can I get an autograph!” The three said at the exact same time while practically shoving anything they could get ahold of in Frogg’s face. “Well of course we can but I think you guys should get comfortable with us because I don’t think we plan on leaving anytime soon.” Frogg looked at Pyrrha and Pyrrha nodded. Everyone seemed to rejoice when Frogg said that. Nora hugged Pyrrha, “We’re so glad your back.” Pyrrha didn’t know what to say at first but then said, “It’s good to see you guys too.” With that said it made everyone smile to see that Pyrrha was starting to be her normal self again. “Well I’m happy to see you two are still alive, but if you don’t mind me asking, what has happened with you since you were declared dead? And you said that professor Lionheart isn’t someone to be trusted? And is there anything you found on Roman’s yacht?” Qrow asked. “Frogg and I can answer all of your questions tonight but to be honest we are very tired and would like to settle down for a moment first before we fill you in on everything because it’s a lot.” Pyrrha said. Qrow nodded, “sounds good to me.” He said. The pilot leaned over from his chair and said, “E.T.A. 2 minutes.” The cargo ship landed and the boy, Qrow, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Yang and Frogg unloaded and found beds to sleep on. 

Later that night everyone gathered around the fire to talk. “Now that we’ve all settled down, why don’t you start your story. Tell us anything we need to know.” Qrow said. 

Frogg nodded. “I suppose this takes us all the way back 2 weeks before I was supposed to leave for the festival. I imagine the one of the things, if not the thing you are most concerned about is how I know Lionheart can’t be trusted. Pyrrha and I know that it is tradition for Haven to give the opening ceremony of Haven every year to the people of Mistral. I’m sure you all or at least Qrow has heard of the ceremony so I’ll spare the details. What’s important is that Professor Lionheart insisted on keeping the opening quiet this year from the public for whatever reason. That’s initially what got me curious. Lionheart is also known to be very social with his students. It wasn’t uncommon for him to drop by in a classroom to listen in on the lectures and observe the class. This last year however was different. He almost never left his study. His privacy was making me suspicious. Finally one day I was nominated to be awarded “the Haven Huntsman,” award. When I made my way to his office I noticed his door was closed and there was talking and at first I didn’t think much of it. At first I thought, I’ll wait he’s probably just talking with his secretary about whatever headmasters talk about. But then I remembered how secret Lionheart had been lately and I saw his secretary walking around on Campus so I knew it wasn’t her in there. I put my ear to the door. He was speaking to what sounded like two students and he addressed them as Mercury and Emerald. I grew up in Mistral and I knew just about every huntsman and huntress that’s worked in Mistral as well as everyone who attended Haven because I knew them through several competitions that Pyrrha and I had. I did not recognize these two. I knew I shouldn’t forget about the conversation they were having so I put my scroll to the door and recorded what they were saying.” Frogg pulled out his scroll and opened it up to show them the recording. 

Professor Lionheart: “Here’s what I’ll do for you. I can forge identities saying you are from Mistral. Name changing won’t be necessary because you two aren’t even registered to be alive already so Mercury and Emerald can still be your names. However, the hard part will be getting you registered into the vytal festival without Haven students asking questions about who you are.” Emerald: “Why can’t you just enroll us in your school and raise no suspicion?” Lionheart: “Because, in case you forgot, there is a council that oversees everything I do and they will be suspicious if I just randomly enroll two students without them taking the entrance exam.” Mercury: “so let us just take the entrance exam” and say we “passed,” and there won’t be a problem.” Lionheart: “Again, I can’t just do that because there is a council that first needs to give me permission to do everything I need to do. They will not grant late comers into the academy because Haven is one of the four most prestigious academies in all of Remnant!”  
(Then came a fourth voice)  
Cinder: “Need I remind you that you are working for Salem now. You find us a way into the Vytal festival or Salem will find a way to get rid of you.” Professor Lionheart: “(nervous chuckling) I can assure you and our queen that I will get you into the festival with no questions or suspicions.” Cinder: “good.”  
(End of the recording) 

“Right when the recording ended they came out of his office and that’s where it went downhill for me. Cinder saw me and we instantly recognized each other. I knew I recognized her voice when I heard her. Pyrrha and I know her. ”Frogg said. Pyrrha nodded, “Cinder was one of the people Frogg and I had to fight to make it onto the team. As a matter of fact, it came down to her and her partner, and Frogg and I. We beat her in front of Lionheart. She was probably one of the best fighters we faced but her downfall was she didn’t work with her partner.” Pyrrha explained. Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and showed everyone a picture of that day. In the picture, Frogg and Pyrrha stood on the first place spot and cinder and her partner stood in second place. “Because of her loss she did not qualify to make it on the team.” Pyrrha said.  
(In this timeline Pyrrha recognizes Cinder when she attacks the fall maiden under Beacon.)  


“I know Cinder was always power hungry and she trained hard all the time but I never knew she would go dark and join whoever this “queen Salem” is.” Frogg said. “Do you think she could have anything to do with the mysterious deaths of the other youth international members?” Blake asked. Frogg nodded. “I think so. It wasn’t long after I was enrolled in Haven when they started mysteriously dying. I imagine she wanted to send Remnant a message that she was the best fighter Remnant had ever seen and she wanted to show it by killing off every other member of the team.” Frogg said. 

“It makes sense. Salem tempts people with what they want most. Not only that, but Salem is capable of giving Cinder that kind of power.” Ospin said. “I’m sorry you never introduced yourself. You are?” Pyrrha asked. Qrow chuckled, “oh boy” he said. Ospin smiled, “you already know me. I’m your headmaster.” “What! That’s impossible you died with the fall maiden!” Pyrrha exclaimed. “Just as you didn’t know the tale of the four maidens was real, it appears you don’t know everything about me either. When I said I was old I really meant that. Everytime my body dies, my soul reincarnates into someone else’s body. I do not replace their soul but rather share the body of another soul.” Pyrrha’s mouth hung open in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry I am very confused.” Frogg said. “Reports say you went down with Beacon.” “And they were right. My previous body did die but my soul did not.” Ospin said. Pyrrha’s was still awe struck. “Things just seem to keep getting weirder and weirder.” Frogg said. “That’s why I chose to start drinking.” Qrow said as he took another sip. “Ok so now that you know about Ospin and we know why not to trust Lionheart, I’m dying to know how your still alive?” Ruby asked Frogg. “Oh boy. Qrow, I think I’m gonna need to have a swig from your flask for this one.” Frogg said. “Sure thing kid.” Qrow said as he passed him the flask. “I’ll start right after I ended the recording. When I ended the recording, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald came out the door. Cinder saw me and recognized me as well. We just stood scowling at each other. I knew she was bad business after listening to their conversation and she still hated me. 

Lionheart could see what was happening and said, “not here.” Cinder and the others walked away. I walked up to Lionheart and accused him of his betrayal and questioned him if that was why he had been so secret. All he said was that it was best that I just pretended like I didn’t hear anything and go on with my life. I just told him he disgusted me and stormed out of the room without my award. It was the next morning while I was staying at my families house when Cinder showed up with her goons.” Frogg leaned his head back and took a big sip before continuing. “That’s when she asked me if I wanted to join her or die. I chose to fight her because I would never work with scum like her. When I said that I should have known that she wasn’t gonna do a fair fight. Her little henchmen jumped me, dislocated my left shoulder, stabbed me and through me back into the house right before they set the house on fire and locked the door. (A tear began to run down Frogg’s cheek) I wasn’t strong enough. I couldn’t defend my family or my home. (Frogg’s hand gripped the flask and began to crumple it) I grabbed a bucket to bleed into so I could use my semblance to reuse the blood and clean it. I managed to escape out the back door and through a tunnel Pyrrha and I built when we were little. The house blew up when it hit the dust storage. Reports say that none of the bodies could be identified because the fire was so hot. I ran out into the woods while fighting off grim here and there because the panic brought them towards my house. I hid by a stream and used the water to heal my wounds. I spent what must have been at least 2 months in those woods suffering, thinking, hating. The only reason I’m here right now is because a boy named, Orion Dark, saved me. He was a hunter providing for his family and he gave me food and shelter in his family’s house. With out him, I would be dead. One day I was spending time down by the docks late at night thinking, and I saw some of Roman’s goons before my house burnt down and one night after I had healed I followed them and it led me to the yacht.” Everyone’s faces were solemn. 

“Frogg, I’m sorry I-“ Ruby couldn’t finish her sentence before Frogg got up and said, “I’m tired. I’m going to bed.” While he tossed Qrow his now crumpled flask. Pyrrha looked at the others and back to Frogg as he walked away. “ I- I’ll see you guys in the morning.” She said as she got up and ran after Frogg. “They are right. We should all get some sleep.” Ospin said. Everyone nodded their heads with a depressed look in their eyes. “You comin Oz?” Qrow asked. “I’m going to stay up and guard. Someone. Needs to watch.” Ospin said. Qrow nodded and followed the others back inside the cabin.

Pyrrha found Frogg sitting up in his bed sobbing. “I wasn’t enough” he said. “I wasn’t enough for anyone.” Pyrrha hurried over to his side and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s ok. I’m here now. I’m here for you.” Frogg leaned his head against Pyrrha’s and eventually they cried each other to sleep.


	11. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to slow down for the first time in in awhile and everyone sits down and chomps on a few pancakes!

The sun was just rising as Pyrrha woke up. She should feel it’s warmth on her face. She looked at Frogg to see him sound asleep. She laid his head down on a pillow so he could sleep awhile longer. Pyrrha felt sorry for everything Frogg had been through and she felt guilty after he had said how lonely he was. Pyrrha left Frogg’s room but looked back just one more time to make sure he was ok and comfortable. When Pyrrha stepped out the door Nora accidentally ran into her. 

“Oops sorry!” Nora said in a whispering voice. Pyrrha looked at her for a second and then chuckled, “it’s fine” Pyrrha said. “Would you be able to talk for a moment?” Pyrrha asked Nora. “Umm yea sure thing!” Nora replied. The two walked outside behind the cabin on a hill that overlooked a lake. 

“Lately things have been hard for me if you couldn’t tell already.” Pyrrha said. “After Jaune’s death I was hauled back to my home for the most part against my will but a part of me didn’t know what to do either. I was put in therapy but that didn’t help me. It seemed like nothing and no one could help me. I became bitter and harsh because deep down inside I hurt. But it was selfish for me to think I was the only one affected by Jaune’s death. What I’m trying to say Nora is I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you. How I’ve been treating everyone really. Right now I’m just trying to process everything and it’s hard to do that with all of this going on. Please, forgive me, Nora.” Pyrrha looked Nora dead in the eye and Nora gazed back. A big smile grew across Nora’s face. “Of course I do Pyrrha! Your like my sister!” Nora hugged Pyrrha with all her strength. 

Pyrrha was startled at first but then hugged her back. “Thank you for coming back Pyrrha. Thank you for coming back as the Pyrrha we all know and love.” Pyrrha smiled. “Do you smell that?” Pyrrha asked. Nora’s face got serious. “Pancakes!” Nora said ferociously. Pyrrha and Nora ran inside to get pancakes. 

When the two rushed inside they found Ren cooking. Ruby already had a full pancake in her mouth. Yang and Weiss were waiting in line for their pancakes. Blake was in the corner reading one of her books. “Hey we should play battle for remnant!” Yang said. “Oh my gosh yea!” Ruby shouted with her mouth full of pancakes. “Do you wanna play Weiss?” Asked Yang. “I hate that game of emotions you guys play.” “Ummmm ok Blake what about you?” “Pass.” Blake said with a stern face as she turned another page in her book. “Ugh you guys are so boring!” Ruby said after swallowing a huge bite. “I suppose I could give it a try.” Pyrrha said. “Perfect!” Ruby said. “Qrow, Nora? Any of you wanna join?” Qrow was asleep on the coach still and Nora seemed focused on stealing Ren’s pancakes. 

“You know I’m always ready when someone needs a fourth.” Frogg said as he stepped out of the hallway into the dining room. “Also I smelled pancakes so that got me up.” “Great! Now we have a full team! But good luck getting pancakes from Nora.” Pyrrha said with a worried look on her face. Frogg looked over and saw Nora hiding in the corner hissing with a bowl of pancake batter eating it raw with her hands. “...... well I guess there’s still cereal.” Frogg said with a shrug. The four sat down with each other and played the board game...


	12. Friendly squabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the board game everyone talks about what they should do next.

“That’s not fair! You cheated!” Ruby screeched while shaking her finger at Frogg. “Whoever said making an alliance was cheating?” Frogg said while fist bumping Pyrrha. “Ummmm says the rule book?” Yang said while pointing to the rules on the board. Frogg stared at them for a second. “Eh, people make alliances all the time in real life.” Said Frogg with a smirk on his face. “This is not real life!” Ruby said as she flipped the board over. Pyrrha was shocked at Ruby’s anger. She hadn’t seen her this serious since the fall of Beacon. “Well I had a lovely time playing.” Pyrrha said with a cheerful smile on her face. “Nobody asked!” Ruby shot at Pyrrha. 

“Girls girls.... and dude. As much as I love to see you tear each other apart over a game, we should discuss what to do next because technically Haven and the relic, which I will soon explain what those are, are already lost if Lionheart is working for Salem.” The bickering had woken Qrow up. “Agreed.” Ospin said as he stepped inside from the porch. Ruby glared at Pyrrha and Frogg, “this isn’t over.” She said with a scowl on her face. Frogg and Pyrrha both had a terrified look on their face because they couldn’t leave the cabin for fear of being hunted by Lionheart but Ruby looked like she would slit their throats in their sleep if they stayed. 

“First things first though. I’m sure some of you have no idea who Salem is.” Qrow said. (Qrow and Ospin explain who Salem is and why she needs to be stopped and what the relics are and why Salem can’t have them) After they explained everything Blake’s mouth was hanging wide open and she dropped her book. “So your telling us that there is a crazy Grimm lady who creates Grimm, dunno why I’m just now hearing about that, that is hunting us down and wants to steal these relic things. Also the 4 maidens are real and have magic.” Nora said with pancake batter plastered all around her mouth. 

Qrow thought about it for a moment. “Ummmm pretty much yea. Also I can turn into a bird.” He said. “What?!” Everyone exclaimed except for Ospin who chuckled. “Well that does explain why I keep hearing things about Salem from Cinder and her goons but I wasn’t ready for the bird part.” Frogg admitted. 

“So, what’s out next move if we are going to stop them?” Pyrrha asked. “We have to capture Lionheart so he cannot use Haven to Salem’s advantage.” Ren said. “Ren is right. We have to hit them soon while we still have the element of surprise. Lionheart still doesn’t know that we know he works for Salem. He also doesn’t know that Frogg is still alive so it’s best we keep Frogg out of sight until we absolutely need him.” Ospin said. 

“Could we just stay here and set up base and be ready for them when they show up?” Weiss suggested. “No that’s to risky. If they find us it’s game over. They’ll surround us and we’ll just be sitting ducks. We need to take Lionheart while he thinks we are ignorant.” Qrow said. “So when do we leave?” Ruby asked. Just then Lionheart called Qrow’s scroll. 

Qrow picked up and listened to what Lionheart had to say and hung up. “Lionheart just called to assemble us tomorrow night at Haven. This could be our chance.” Qrow said. “Should we hit them tonight when they least expect it or play into their trap?” Yang asked. “I don’t think we should strike now but I do think we should take action immediately. We have the opportunity to not just take Lionheart and get info from him, but we also have the opportunity to take out a number if not all of Salem’s goons.... including Cinder.” Frogg advised as he looked at Pyrrha. 

Pyrrha nodded with a serious expression. “Couldn’t have said it better myself. I’ll go spy on Lionheart right now and listen and find anything out on their plan to ambush us tomorrow night. If we can get information on everyone’s location and action then we can shut it all down.” Qrow said. With that Ruby hugged Qrow before he left. “Be careful out there.” Ruby said. “Aren’t I always.” Qrow said. Ruby just stared at him with a blank expression. “Don’t answer that.” He said. He then turned into his crow form and flew out the door to Haven. “He really is magic...” Nora said in wonder.


	13. Never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha reflects on Jaune and Frogg with Ruby.

Later that night Ruby saw Pyrrha on the hill that over saw the lake. Pyrrha was there by herself. Ruby was confused as to why Pyrrha was sitting by herself during the sunset because usually Frogg was somewhere close by to Pyrrha. 

“Is everything alright?” Ruby asked Pyrrha. Pyrrha seemed a little startled. “Oh hello! Yes. Everything is alright I suppose.” Pyrrha said. Ruby walked up and sat by Pyrrha. “Usually Frogg is always by your side. Where is he?” Ruby asked. “Oh he’s down in the lake right now. He likes to meditate under water.” Pyrrha responded. “He likes to what?!” Ruby said in shock. “Oh yea he’s done it ever since we were kids. It was one of his favorite things to do to clear his mind. Since his voluntary semblance is water control he can basically do anything water related.” “His voluntary semblance?” Ruby was confused. 

“Yes. Frogg has two parts to his semblance but he can only control one and that’s water. The other part is storms. When he is angered a storm will appear and if he his specifically angry at something, when he strikes it lighting will also strike it too. Depending on how angry he is he can even bring a hurricane.” “Wow. So he doesn’t sound like a very pleasant person to be around when he’s angry.” 

Pyrrha laughed when Ruby said that. “No. No he’s not pleasant to be around when he’s angry. When that happens generally everyone stays clear. Fortunately, Frogg is not angered easily. It takes a lot to get on his bad side.” Pyrrha said. 

“I see... so what about you? How have you been? Since you know... when you took off to Roman’s yacht.” Pyrrha’s smile left her face. “I’ve been asking myself that all day... I’m not entirely sure.” Ruby nodded. “So are you and Frogg like-“ Pyrrha’s face got almost as red as her hair. “Oh no no no no!... I mean maybe... I don’t know.” Pyrrha said with an embarrassed tone. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Ruby asked. There was a long pause. “I loved Jaune. I loved him very much. And when he passed I was broken inside. I couldn’t feel anything. Actually, the only thing I could feel was hatred and rage. I wanted to kill Cinder for what she did. I still do (Pyrrha clenched her fists). Everyone was concerned and scared that I would go off the deep end too. But when I found Frogg again it’s like all that changed some how. When I saw Frogg again I felt the first bit of happiness and rejoice in what seems like forever. He told me how he felt about me back when we were kids and how he feels about me now and it’s like something in me wants to be happy with him but another part of me still wants to hate and still wants to stop at nothing to kill Cinder and I’m torn between those two forces. I don’t know what I feel or what to do honestly. Frogg has saved me several times and has proven he truly does love me time and time again and I abandoned him back in Mistral (a tear fell down Pyrrha’s cheek). I feel so guilty for that as well.” 

There was another silence between Ruby and Pyrrha but Ruby spoke her mind. “I miss Jaune too, Pyrrha. I was broken too when I saw him at the top of that tower. I can only imagine how broken you were though. But what got me through the fall of Beacon was the people I still had. I woke up with my dad at my bedside. My uncle came to check on me and explain what happened. I still had my sister. I still had two of my best friends to be with as well, Nora and Ren. And then I had you too. I was happy to see you but I could tell you were suffering and dieing inside too. I guess my point is though is that it was the peomple that are still here with us today that got me back up, not the people we lost. Don’t get me wrong though of course I will always remember Jaune along with everyone we lost but I don’t think we should dwell in the past... I think Frogg is worthy of a chance Pyrrha. I can tell he loves you. We all can and I can tell you two have a deep history that cannot be taken away.” “Thank you, Ruby.” Pyrrha and Ruby hugged each other. 

“He’s a good man, Pyrrha. Don’t confuse something you have for something you lost. I would also tell him how you feel about him before it’s too late.” Ruby said. Pyrrha nodded “I- I will...” Pyrrha responded. The two smiled. 

“One more question though, is Frogg his real name? Because I’ve never heard anyone call him anything else?” Pyrrha chuckled. “No no. That’s his nickname.” “How did he get it?” Asked Ruby. 

“Well, I guess it’s for a couple reasons. One time he brought a Frog he found in a pond to show and tell when we were kids in school. He’s known to be very amphibious because of his water semblance. But the main reason you’ll see here in a second...” “what do you mean?” Asked Ruby. Right after Ruby said that Frogg leaped dozens of feet out of the water. “Ooooooooh. That makes sense. He jumps like a Frogg too.” Pyrrha laughed when Ruby said that. “Yes. Yes he’s similar and has a history with frogs so we gave him the nickname Frogg when we were kids.” 

“Hey! Are you guys having girl talk without us?!” Weiss shouted as she came over the hill. “Yea! Also Qrow is back.” Yang added. “Hey you guys!” Frogg shouted from way down by the lake. “You’re in the splash zone!” Frogg laughed as he propelled himself up the hill with the water. “Oh no I hate it when he does this!” Pyrrha yelled as she got up and ran. Frogg started throwing water at them as he blew past them. “Don’t you dare splash me!” Wiess shouted at Frogg but he wasn’t slowing down. Weiss used her ice dust to freeze Frogg in place. Everyone laughed. “Can you at least get me down now?” Yang used her shotgun gauntlets for blast Frogg free of the ice.


	14. Good news and Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers and makes a plan to take Haven back.

Everyone met inside around the table to talk with Qrow about what he had seen and heard. “Guys, I’m not going to lie, this doesn’t look good.” Qrow said with a stern look. “I over heard Lionheart, Cinder and Salem talking and from what I heard, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Tyrrany, Hazel, Raven and the spring maiden are supposed to be there against us. That means there are two maidens against us. We’ve already seen the power of one maiden...” Qrow reported. 

“Then that means we have to make this strike count.” Pyrrha said with a confident voice. “Either we give humanity a chance at surviving or we die trying.” Blake added in. Everyone nodded and agreed. “Alright... well if we are going to do this, let’s do it. Lionheart and Raven are supposed to be there when we get there. At some point she is going to let in Cinder, Mercury, Emerald Tyrrany, Hazel and the spring maiden in through her portal.” Qrow said. “So our choices are going to be either kill Raven before she lets everyone in or take everyone by surprise. Neither of which will be easy.” Ospin said. “I’ve seen my mother and what she is capable of. She cannot be killed so easily. She would let everyone in long before we could kill her. The best thing we can do is take them all by storm.” Yang said. 

“But what could we do to stun them all long enough for us to get Lionheart and the relic?” Weiss asked. “While I was there spying I noticed there was a week spot in the roof over the lobby which is where we will meet Lionheart and Raven. If we can find a way to blast through, that should catch them by surprise.” Qrow suggested. 

“I can do that. I got charges set for some of my ammunition. I can plant them around the roof and blow them when we’re ready. Odds are I’m going to be angry as well which will cause a severe lightning storm. Where anger is directed too lighting strikes there.” Frogg said. 

“Perfect. So we have the surprise element. Now how should we go about capturing Lionheart and the relic?” Ospin asked. “I could use my speed semblance to snatch him. I could come from behind through his office and when Frogg bursts through the roof that will give me the perfect opportunity to grab Lionheart.” Ruby said. 

“Something else we need to be aware of is that we have more people than they are aware of. Last Lionheart saw us there was only me, Nora, Ren, and Ruby that we’re talking with Lionheart. They don’t know of Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and they don’t even know that Frogg and Ospin are still alive. That’s five people they don’t know about and that could be enough to potentially slaughter them all. For all they know, Roman’s yacht was accidentally destroyed in a tsunami which actually happen all the time around here in Mistral.” Qrow said. 

“.... I may or may not be to blame for that...” Frogg said under his breath. “What was that?” Qrow asked. “Nothing.” Frogg answered abruptly. 

“So we got an idea of how to take them all by surprise and capture Lionheart but what about the relic and what about our getaway?” Frogg asked. “What if we just waited for them to go and get the relic for us from the vault and use the our cargo ship as our get away?” Ren suggested. Everyone looked at Ren and then at each other. “That’s oddly simple but I don’t see why it wouldn’t work.” Pyrrha said. “Works for me!” Nora said gleefully. 

“Alright so let’s run through this. Nora, Ren, Blake, Yang, Weiss and I will walk in through the front door once we have eyes on the relic. Frogg and Pyrrha will be up above and will blow through the ceiling when we are either compromised or when you feel like you have the best chance. Ruby will run in through Lionheart’s office and snatch Lionheart and the relic and run back out through the front door to the cargo ship. Ospin/Oscar will be in the ship protecting the pilot because 1. That’s our ride out and home and 2. We can’t let Salem know that Ospin has reincarnated. Nora, Ren, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Frogg, Pyrrha and I will wreak havoc and kick everyone while their down and cover the ship as it takes the relic and Lionheart to a safer location but not back here to the cabin because that’s too long of a flight. The cargo ship and Ruby will return to extract us from Haven. We all get out safe and sound. Any questions?” Qrow said. 

“Ummm yea.” Ruby said. “What is it kiddo?” Qrow asked. “What does the relic look like?” Ruby asked. “You wanna take this one Oz?” Qrow directed towards Ospin. 

“Certainly. The relic is a lamp. It has magical properties but we can discuss those later after we have the relic.” Ospin said. “Sounds like a plan to me! But I’m tired now.” Nora said as she yawned. “That’s a first.” Blake said sarcastically. “Let’s all get some sleep. We have to be ready to fight like we never have before.” Qrow said. Nobody argued and with that everyone went to their beds to get a good nights sleep. But before anyone could leave the room, there was a knock at the front door.


	15. Safe travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake receives heart breaking news...

Everyone readied their weapons to blast whatever or whoever came through the door. Qrow cautiously stepped to the door and opened it. It was Sun. “I have news for Blake.” He said. “How did you find us?” Qrow asked. “I just asked some villagers where they saw your ship go and I started walking in that direction. Now may I talk to Blake because it’s urgent.” Sun said. “Yea sure come in.” Qrow said as he held the door open for Sun. 

“What’s wrong Sun?” Blake asked with a worried expression. Sun’s head dropped. “Blake, I- I’m sorry but both of your parents were killed in a fire and we have reason to believe it was an assassination done by the white fang for sending men here at Haven. Because of your blood you are now the new governor of menagerie.” Sun said as he barely choked the words out. It looked as if Blake’s soul had just left her body. Her ears drooped, her jaw fell, and her knees collapsed. She began weeping into her hands. Yang knelt down beside her and held her tight. 

“I’m so sorry Blake.” Sun said with tears in his eyes. Everyone else in the room got down beside Blake and put a hand on her. “This is all my fault.” Blake said. “I joined the white fang and I left them. If I would have never joined the white fang and never left this never would have happened. I could have at least done something!” Blake exclaimed. “Blake no. No one could have known that this would have happened. No one could have done anything about it. It’s the white fangs fault. They are the ones to blame not yourself.” Pyrrha said. 

“We’ll get these bastards for what they’ve done!” Nora said. “Blake, I only met you a day ago but I feel your pain. I’ll be here to talk with you but right now we got Grimm closing in on us.” Frogg said. Everyone looked out the window and saw dozens of gleaming red eyes circling the cabin. Blake picked her head up from her hands and grabbed her weapon. “Good.” Blake said. Blake bolted out the door. She was so full of rage she needed to take it out on something. Everyone else followed her outside to slay the monsters. 

Once the Grimm were all dead everyone got together and talked again about what they were going to do. “Blake, it is now your duty to go back to menagerie and deal with the white fang. We cannot allow the white fang to take over such a large Faunus stronghold... Avenge your parents Blake.” Ospin said with sorrow in his voice. 

“Take your men too. You are going to need them more than us. We already have our plan mapped out.” Qrow said. “Are you sure?” Blake asked. Qrow nodded. “The ships are down by the lake waiting everyone is on board and ready to go. I’ll go with you.” Sun said. 

Everyone gathered round to individually give Blake one last hug before she left. “I’ll always be here for you.” Yang said as she hugged Blake. “Thank you Yang. Thank you for being in my life and for being my friend.” Blake responded. Everyone gave their parting words to Blake as they Blake and Sun walked down to the ships. There was not one soul that did not shed a tear that night. 

Before Pyrrha went to bed she walked passed Frogg’s room and remembered what she wanted to tell him. How she felt about him. She figured now would be an alright time so she opened his door but to her surprise Frogg was already passed out on his bed. Wasn’t even under the covers. Pyrrha smiled, walked over to him and pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the head. “Sleep well. We have a big day tomorrow.” Pyrrha whispered softly. She didn’t want to wake him.


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone chats as they clean and grease their weapons and Pyrrha has some one on one time with Frogg before the big battle.

The next morning everyone was sharpening their blades, cleaning their barrels, and loading magazines for the battle while eating breakfast. Everyone was in a depressed mood from last night. It seemed like nobody had any life in them. 

Nora recognized this and so she attempted to lighten the mood. “Ruby, do you ever get tired of holding your scythe? Because it’s like 3x the size of you.” Nora said. “Ya know I’m not sure how but I don’t really get tired. It’s super light but it is weird now that you mention it that I can swing around something that’s 3x my size and looks like it weighs 10 of me.” Ruby answered. “That’s why I chose something small and simple.” Ren said. 

“But that’s soooooooooo boring!” Nora exclaimed. “I wanted something that smashes and is unique so I made a hammer grenade launcher!” Nora said. “Yea I guess I just like my pistols and knives.” Ren said. “You guys think what you want but the scythes are where it’s at.” Ruby fist bumped Qrow as she said that. “Well I think we can all agree that my weapon requires the most skill to use.” Weiss said. Everyone just looked at Weiss and laughed. 

“What! Are you saying my weapon is easy to use?! And what are you laughing at Yang! Your weapons require absolutely no skill!” Weiss said. “Actually they do require lots of skill and they’re more sophisticated than your pointy piece of metal that alternates between like 4 dust crystals.” Yang responded. Everyone laughed even harder. “I think if anyone’s weapons requires the most skill it’s either Ruby, Qrow or Pyrrha because there weapons are so long and harder to maneuver so quickly.” Ren said. 

“He does have a point though.” Yang said. “Don’t worry Weiss, you come in handy the best in the stickiest situations because your the only one with dust.” Yang said. “Uh, thanks I guess.” Weiss said. 

“But notice how the most skilled fighters here have longer weapons?” Ren pointed out. Weiss raised her finger as if she were about to argue but thought for a moment and didn’t say anything. “I think we can agree that Pyrrha is the most skilled fighter here.” Yang said. “Oh I don’t know about that.” Pyrrha chuckled. “Qrow has more experience than me.” Pyrrha said. “That’s right kids don’t forget about that.” Qrow laughed. “But the person we shouldn’t be forgetting about us Frogg. He’s really good too.” Nora said. “Can’t argue with that...” Qrow said. “The kid swings like an ox, fast like beowolf, and clever like a fox. Not to mention he can theoretically control almost all of the known world with his water semblance.” Qrow said. “That’s what made Pyrrha and Frogg so good. Pyrrha could control pretty much everything man made which is usually metallic and Frogg could control almost everything natural because pretty much everything has water in it.” Weiss said. “Hey speaking of Frogg, where is he?” Ruby asked. “I’m not sure, I’ll go find him.” Pyrrha said. 

Pyrrha walked out of the Cabin and started up the hill. She figured he would be up there because he likes the view of the lake. As she walked up the hill she heard Frogg humming the tune to something. Pyrrha found Frogg at the top of the hill sharpening his blades and loading his shotgun shells. 

“I’ve known you almost my whole life and I’ve never heard you hum that tune before. What is it?” Pyrrha asked as she sat next to Frogg. Frogg was slightly caught off guard when he saw Pyrrha. “Oh hello Pyrrha. It was song my mother used to sing to me when I was little to help me sleep. It’s a song about a mother wishing her son to return from battle with honor.” Frogg said. 

“I see.” Pyrrha said. “Are you prepared for the battle tonight?” Pyrrha asked. “I’m always prepared to do what I have to do.” Frogg said. “How did I know you were going to say that.” Pyrrha smirked. 

“What about you? Are you ready?” Frogg asked. “I’ve never gone into a fight not being ready with you.” Pyrrha responded. “Then it sounds like we are set up for success.” Frogg smiled. Pyrrha thought about what she wanted to tell Frogg. “Hey Frogg?” “Yea?” “Can I tell you something?” “Of course you can, Pyrrha.” “I want you to know that-“ 

Pyrrha was cut off by Qrow. “Hey, you two. Let’s go. It’s time to load up.” Qrow shouted. “Already?” Asked Pyrrha. “Yea we got to get down to Haven and watch to make sure the coast is clear and that all the chips are in place.” Qrow said. “Oh alright.” Pyrrha shouted back. “I suppose I’ll tell you at another time.” Pyrrha told Frogg. “Aliright. We can talk about it when we are safe.” Frogg said. Pyrrha nodded and everyone headed to the ship to load up.


	17. Motherly struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being told from more of Cinder’s perspective

“Where are they!” Tyranny screamed. “I don’t understand! They were supposed to be here at 9:00 P.M.” Lionheart said with a worried look. “ it’s almost 11:00 P.M. They must be on to us.” Mercury said in the corner of lionhearts office. “Our majesty will have your head for your failure!” Tyranny snarled and laughed. “We need not be worried. We have two maidens here with us and the relic. Speaking of which, we shouldn’t wait any longer to take the relic.” Cinder said with a devilish grin. Lionheart, Cinder , Vernal, and Raven went down into the vault. 

“You seem awfully quiet Lionheart. Cheer up, the last time a maiden has opened a vault was... I don’t think anyone remembers the last time.” Cinder said with her devil grin. “Can we just shut up and get this over with?!” Raven said with an impatient tone. “This is the spring maiden’s experience. Maybe we should let her take it in?” Cinder asked the spring maiden. “I don’t care about whatever this relic is. The only thing I care about is my loyalty to Raven and the bandits.” Vernal said. “You taught her well.” Cinder smirked. Raven just rolled her eyes at Cinder. 

“Now this is how it’s going to work Raven and Lionheart will stand back with me. Verbal will open the vault and stand aside. I am to be the only one to touch the relic, understand?” Cinder said with a stern voice. Everyone seemed to agree. Vernal approached the vault and touched it. “You know everyone says that your clever Raven, and that that’s what makes you so dangerous... but people are stupid.” Cinder said as she launched her Grimm hand through vernal and temporarily froze Raven. Raven twisted her hand inside vernal’s abdomen but something was off. 

“Where is the power?! Where is the spring maiden power?!” Cinder said as she slowly killed Vernal. Lionheart stepped back in fear for his life. “You won’t find it in her... because I’m the spring maiden!” Raven cried as she broke through the ice. Cinder and Raven then began to fight. Throwing eachother back and forth. Lionheart turned and ran for the elevator and made it back up before anyone could stop him. 

Finally after some time of beating eachother Raven managed to knock her off the edge. It appeared as if Cinder had fallen into the dark abyss so Raven opened the vault and took the relic. Raven then made her way back towards the elevator to blast her way out. About 20 yards from the elevator door cinder had managed to crawl back onto the bridge and thrusted her Grimm arm through Raven’s back. 

Raven dropped the relic and screamed in pain. “Mom!” Yang said as she blew through the door. Raven sat on her knees speechless. “You’re too late. You are all too late!” Cinder said as she grabbed the relic and blasted back up to the lobby. Yang used her earpiece that Qrow had given everyone to tell them that Cinder is bring the Relic up as she held her mother in her arms.


	18. Born for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins moments before the end of the last chapter. The battle begins.

“They still haven’t brought the relic up. What’s going on in there?!” Yang said. “I don’t know but I don’t like it... look! Lionheart just came back up the elevator shaft alone! And he looks scared for his life?! Ruby we might not get another chance to take Lionheart you need to take him now. Frogg and Pyrrha hold don’t blow the charges yet. We can cover Ruby.” Qrow ordered through his earpiece. Qrow, Yang Weiss, Ren, and Nora were hiding across the courtyard watching through the windows. 

“On it!” Ruby said. “Charges are still set and ready to blow.” Frogg said. Frogg and Pyrrha were in position on top of the roof of the lobby. Ruby’s blur of red and rose pedals came dashing down the stairs and grabbed Lionheart in a flurry and blew through the front doors. “Get to the ship and get Lionheart somewhere safe with Ospin! We will handle the relic for now! Come back when they are safe!” Qrow ordered as he, Ren, Nora, Yang and Weiss Just as the four bolted through the front door they were met by Tyranny, Hazel, Mercury and Emerald at the top of the stairs. 

“So you finally decided to show!” Mercury called out. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Qrow said with a snarky tone. “Hey blonde.” Mercury chuckled. Yang growled back. “Give us back Lionheart and we will consider letting you leave alive.” Hazel said with his deep voice. “I think we will pass on that.” Weiss said as she summoned her knight. Tyranny laughed, “good!” he said. “Yang get down in the vault and see what the situation is with the relic!” Qrow ordered. Yang nodded and blasted to the door. Mercury jumped in front of her and and attempted to kick her but Yang slid under Mercury’s attack and into the elevator shaft. Weiss, Ren, Nora and Qrow engaged Mercury, Emerald, Hazel and Tyrrany. 

While Yang went down into the vault to get the relic the rest battled. There was a point in this fight where Mercury was in hand to hand combat with Qrow and Mercury put Qrow in a head lock. “Harder!” Qrow gurgled. Mercury was caught off guard. “Aw what!” Mercury loosened his grip on Qrow’s neck. Qrow then turned into his bird form and flew between Mercury’s arms. “Told you to grip tighter! Now your mine!” Qrow grunted as he suplexed Mercury. Qrow then crawled up Mercury and had him in a headlock in the ground. 

“We are blowing the fuse to help you guys!” Frogg yelled through the mic. “No! Hold it!” Qrow responded to Frogg. “Wtf dude!” Mercury screeched in Qrow’s clutches. Weiss screamed from across the room. Weiss was on the ground holding back Tyrrany’s stinger but it was only inches from her face. “Ugh, I’ll be back boy!” Qrow murmured into Mercury’s ear. Mercury began to cry in fear. 

Qrow flew across the room and stopped Tyrrany from stabbing Weiss. “Again!” Tyrrany said. “You betcha freak!” Qrow said as he swung back. Weiss looked over at Nora and Ren. “She’s everywhere!” Nora cried while shooting at seeming morning with her launcher. Weiss began to realize that emerald’s semblance was hallucination and so Weiss dashed towards Mercury and slashed her. “Gaaaaah” Emerald shouted as she fell backwards. “Huh? Where did they all go?” Nora asked in a confused tone. “Her semblance is is hallucination. It’s how she tricked Yang in the festival.” Weiss said as she summoned her knight. “Oooooh. Makes sense.” Nora said. 

“Could use a little help here!” Ren groaned as Hazel slowly tried to crush Ren. “He’s mine!” Nora yelled as she ran at Hazel and smacked his face with her hammer. “Cinder is on her way up with the Relic!” Yang said to Qrow through the earpiece. “What!” Qrow said with a worried tone. Everyone looked at the elevator shaft as it began to glow a fiery color. Brighter and brighter as Cinder got higher. When Cinder emerged there was a big heat wave that burst out. It was so hot for that brief wave that everyone closed their eyes to keep the moisture in their eyes. 

“You’re too late, Qrow!” Cinder snarled as she stepped into the room. “Just like you were too late to save the Fall maiden and the Beacon.” Cinder’s eyes glowed the fall maiden color. “Ya know you might be right... I do have poor timing... but these kids have impeccable timing.” Qrow said with a smile. “...What?” Cinder was confused. Just then the ceiling burst open and Frogg and Pyrrha fell through the roof and let out a battle cry as Frogg struck Cinder with a lightning bolt. Because Frogg’s anger was primarily directed at Cinder that’s where the lightning bolt went. Everyone except Pyrrha and Frogg were temporarily blinded as the lighting was so bright. 

Thunder raged outside and a big gust of wind blew in through the doors knocking Cinder back against the wall and others off their feet. Cinder’s aura was depleted by the blast and she slowly got her vision back. When Cinder blinked a bit she saw Everyone fighting but Pyrrha and Frogg walking towards her. 

“No. No! No it’s impossible how you still alive! I burned you!” Cinder screamed. “Well you failed... again. All you did was piss us off.” Frogg said with tone that was so serious that it was almost scary. “Well unlike you, I don’t have a weakness!” Cinder said with pure rage as she blasted a ball of fire at Frogg. “Frogg no!” Weiss screamed as she jumped in front of Pyrrha. Weiss’s aura was instantly broken. Everyone seemed to pause for a moment as Weiss lay unconscious on the ground. “You bitch!” Pyrrha snarled as she threw her shield and cut off the Grimm arm of Cinder. Cinder screamed in pain. 

“You ended so many lives because of your selfishness! You took the most precious person I had in my life! And now I’m going to take the thing you value most!” Not even Cinder’s fire could burn hotter than the one in Pyrrha’s eyes. Pyrrha noticed the Grimm beetle crawling out of Cinder’s sleeve. The same grim beetle that Cinder used to take the power of the previous fall maiden. Pyrrha grabbed the beetle before it could skitter away and latched it onto Cinder’s face. Cinder screamed in agony as the fall maiden power was slowly extracted from her. 

“How does it feel! How does it feel to have someone rip away the thing you value most!” “Pyrrha we have to go!” Frogg yelled while holding Weiss in his arms. Pyrrha looked back and saw the ship outside the front door. Ruby used her speed semblance to run up by Pyrrha and grab the relic. “Pyrrha we need to go now while it’s safe!” Ruby exclaimed. Ruby looked at Cinder with a scowl, spat on her, then dashed to the ship. 

Pyrrha didn’t want to leave yet though. Pyrrha wasn’t satisfied yet. She hadn’t taken enough. But then she remembered her friends and the people she still had that supported her. She remembered Frogg and how she promised she wouldn’t leave him. Pyrrha ripped the beetle off and stomped on it. She had taken a good portion of the maiden powers now. Half of the fall maiden power to be exact. Pyrrha tilted cinders limp head up to her eyes and said, “I’m coming back for you, and there is no one that can save you from me... Not even Salem.” Pyrrha let go of Cinder’s head and ran to the ship. 

Nora was laying down covering fire with her launcher and Ruby was doing the same with crescent rose. “Let’s go!” Pyrrha said. “Wait... where is Yang?!” Ruby asked. With these words Weiss shot back up panting and looking around with a worried look. Everyone’s hearts dropped as they turned and saw Yang running from the elevator shaft.


	19. No perfect plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frogg makes an unexpected and sorrowful decision.

Weiss and ruby ran out of the ship. “Go I’ll cover you!” Nora yelled while ranking down grenades from her launcher. Weiss summoned her knight again and ruby used her speed semblance to grab Yang, “I got you Yang! Hang on!” Weiss used here dust to put up a wall of ice to separate Ruby and Yang from the Cinder and her whole crew. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby ran back on board. “Ok we’re clear! Go go! Get us out of here!” Qrow yelled to the pilot. The pilot immediately lifted off and began flying away from Haven. “W- we- we just- we just did it! That actually worked!” Nora stuttered. Everyone just looked at each other in disbelief in what just happened, but then everyone laughed in relief. 

That is everyone except for Yang “Yang, why were you down in the vault for so long? Was your mom there?” Weiss asked. Yang’s head remained down as she grabbed her robotic arm and her legs dangled outside the ship where the hatch opens to load cargo. “Yes. She was. And she’s hurt... really bad. I thought I was going to lose her.” “Whe- where is she?” Ruby choked out with watery eyes. Yang picked her head up. “She’s home... and she asked to speak with Ruby, Qrow and I.” Yang said. Qrow’s mind was racing and his eyes were the a wide as a baseball. “Your mother is with-“ 

“Oh I do love family reunions but I’m afraid this one will have to wait!” Tyranny cut off Qrow as he slinked out of a dark corner of the ship. Tyranny lunged at Qrow with his venomous tail. Pyrrha blocked Tyranny’s strike with her shield. “This time I’m going to finish the job our Goddess gave me!” Tyranny said with a demented tone and look. “How did he get on the ship!” Frogg yelled. “He must of crawled on while we were all still fighting without us noticing!” Ren said frantically. 

Frogg looked at Pyrrha. Pyrrha was confused for a moment but then knew what Frogg was thinking. “No. No we can fight him! You don’t have to do that!” Pyrrha said with fear I her voice. “There’s no choice. I love you.” Frogg kissed Pyrrha on the lips for a split second before he ran and tackled Tyranny throwing Tyranny as well as himself out of the ship. 

“No! No! No! No!” Pyrrha said as she ran for the opening. Everyone grabbed Pyrrha and held her down “we can’t go back right now! There are too many grim in the area from the fight and The top priority is getting the relic and Lionheart out of Salem’s clutches! We jeopardize all of that if we go back!” Qrow raised his voice at Pyrrha in hopes of keeping her on her ship. 

“I never told him! I can’t lose him! Not again!” Pyrrha struggled to get up but everyone kept a firm grip on her to keep her down. “I’m sorry... he knew what he was doing and he saved all of us...” Qrow said with teary eyes and a weak voice as he looked out the ship where Frogg had jumped.


	20. This is my destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frogg makes his brave last stand against hordes of Grimm and everything Cinder can throw at him.

Frogg and Tyranny fell a great height. Frogg it a tree and it broke his fall somewhat but he was still dazed. Tyranny hit a rock and bounced off it and appeared to be unconscious. Frogg layed slouched up against the trunk of a tree. Everything was spinning. Then he could here someone through his earpiece. 

“Frogg! What are you thinking!” Ruby said through his earpiece. Frogg got and walked out to an opening where he could see the ship flying away “Sometimes a wolf has to sacrifice himself to save the rest of the pack.” Frogg spoke into his mic. “Frogg.... we will not be able to get you until after we have Lionheart and the relic secured in Atlas...” Qrow trembled. “I’m aware. So get the job done.” Frogg said. “Frogg! For once in your life don’t be a hero! We need you!... I- I need you!” Pyrrha choked into the mic. A tear fell down Frogg’s cheek. “I made a promise to you Pyrrha. I promised I wouldn’t di-“ 

Frogg was cut off by a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see the tip of Tyranny’s stinger through his right side and fell to his knees. “NO!!!” Pyrrha cried. They could barely see Frogg in the distance as he fell to his knees. 

Tyranny laughed his demon like laugh as he slithered his slender like body around Frogg. Frogg stayed focused on the ship because it was full of the only friends and family he had left. “I always thought you would make a tasty treat.” Tyranny snarled into Frogg’s ear. 

As the ship flew away Frogg watched and remembered all the times he shared with Pyrrha as kids and the tournaments they had. He remembered how he reunited with her on the yacht. He remembered the new friends he made on this journey that came from Beacon. And when he did this something in his mind snapped. Rage was radiating off him. 

Tyranny was about to lick his ear when he heard what sounded like the sky splitting in half. Lighting struck al around and the wind howled. Rain started dumping and the thunder was deafening. “I’ll break you your other tail!” Frogg said as he elbowed Tyranny in the teeth. Frogg pulled Tyranny’s stinger out and turn around and punched him in the jaw. “No! Your eyes!” Tyranny wailed. 

Frogg’s eyes were glowing neon blue because of his semblance. In fact, even some veins appeared to be glowing blue. Frogg let out a vicious battle cry as with his right foot he stomped on Tyranny’s chest to hold him down and with his left foot he stomped on Tyranny’s tail and bent down and broke off he stinger. Tyranny screamed bloody murder. Frogg thrusted the stinger into Tyrrany’s neck until Tyranny had stopped breathing. 

Frogg looked up to see Hordes of Grimm surrounding him. He wasn’t going down with out a fight. In a flurry of rain, wind and hail he took on all the grim. He was blowing them away with his shotgun and sliced others with his weapon in kopis form. 

Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, watched from a distance as Frogg wreaked havoc. “Let’s finish him while we have the chance!” Hazel said as he reached for dust. “No. Don’t kill him. Frogg has already proven he can be a valuable asset but he doesn’t know it. Killing him would be a waste of a potential killing machine with the semblance he has. Besides, it would make Salem happy to see what’s been causing us so much trouble.” Cinder said with her devil like grin. “Understood.” Hazel said. 

Cinder was weak but she managed to muster up a ball of fire to through at him. Frogg turned into time to block it with his forearm shields. Hazel rushed him. Frogg dodged Hazel’s first punch and countered it with a punch to the gut and an upper cut to the jaw. With the uppercut lighting struck Hazel. However, because Hazel’s semblance is he can’t feel pain it didn’t slow him down much. 

Frogg kept dodging and weaving and punching and kicking Back when he could. Frogg finally kicked Hazel’s Femur so hard that it actually broke it. Hazel was down on one knee and Frogg went to finish the job. Frogg thrusted his Kopis right to Hazel’s throat but Hazel caught Frogg’s arm. Frogg grunted and pushed as he inched back towards Hazel’s throat. Frogg began to draw blood at Hazel’s throat and just then Cinder shot Frogg in the shoulder with an arrow and knocked him down. Emerald rushed Frogg while he was down but Frogg ripped the arrow back out of his shoulder and jammed it in Emerald’s gut. Frogg tried to get back up but Mercury kicked him while he was down. Frogg saw Hazel slowly getting back up and limp over towards him. Frogg threw a punch at Hazel but he caught it at the cost of Frogg stabbing through his hand with the blade in the fore arm shield. Frogg did the same with his other first and stabbed through Hazel’s hand but Hazel still caught it. Hazel used the last bit of his aura to endure through the pain and crushed both Frogg’s hands and Frogg fell back in agony. 

Frogg leaned up against a rock hyperventilating looking at his crushed hands. Mercury, Emerald, Hazel and Cinder walked up by Frogg. “You could never beat me in a fair fight. Always had to have others to keep me busy.” Cinder just scowled and Mercury kicked Frogg in the head knocking him out cold. Frogg’s sword and forearm shields lay unattended on the battlefield.


	21. Horror Frogg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frogg looks fate dead in the eye

Frogg’s consciousness was in and out for the next few hours. Frogg finally awoke some time later to find himself in a very dark and eerie place. His arms were tied behind his back and his aura seemed to be depleted. A tall white figure then entered the room with him, “hello.” She said. “Where am I! And who are you!” Frogg shouted. The tall white woman drew closer. “Where you are doesn’t matter but I, I am your savior.” She said. “That’s weird. You don’t look like the type to be a good Samaritan.” Frogg snapped back. 

Her small smile left her face. “On your feet.” She order as she pushed him out of the room. She took him to the edge of a cliff. Frogg looked down and saw a pitch black bubbling liquid. “Wow. Quite the view you have.” Frogg said with a smart ass tone. “Indeed it is. It’s the place where everything you swore to fight comes from.” Frogg looked confused at the tall white woman. “No.” Frogg murmured. “This lake will renew you and give you strength again. In fact, it’ll make you stronger than ever before.” She said. 

“No!” Frogg cried as she pushed Him over the edge into the lake of black. She watched as Frogg kicked around and choked on the thick black liquid slowly sinking. “From now on, you will be known as, Horror Frogg.” Salem said with a big smile.


End file.
